Emily Stormgunner
Emily Stormgunner is a recurring character in the Main Game of the Totally Awesome Random Robot RPG, also making appearances in a few other spinoffs and side RPGs, and is one of the few characters who has joined and remained active in the game ever since the very first chapter. In the Main Game, Emily is a portal Outsider and supposedly powerful Newtype, causing her to be selected to become one of the early members of the Earth Federation's Gundam Team and develops a considerable bond of friendship with many of its members throughout the course of the Portal War, such as Wingnut and love interest Kirie Morgan, although her quirky, overly excitable (and often Fourth Wall-breaking) demeanor does place her at odds with her wingmen at times. Throughout the course of the game, Emily's supposed abilities had made her the target and object of interest both of a number of villains, namely the Dark Star Knights Gabriel and Zephyr, seeking to use her powers for their own gain or especial purposes before many of them mysteriously vanished on their own causes; In particular, however, Emily is later revealed at one point to be one of the last remaining true "Roleplayer" Jedi Knights in the TARRRPG world - in turn making her the sworn enemy of the secretive Strategic Naval Research Institute and its very leader, the opposing "Munchkin" Sith Lord by the name of Steve Livingstone - though both Emily and Steve would later willingly surrender their Star Wars-esque powers through different circumstances and become little more than pure Newtypes once again. Totally Awesome Random Robot RPG Early History Very little is known and revealed about Emily's pre-Portal War past, though it is implied that she had otherwise been a normal, happy little girl in a normal family; The only known family member who Emily ever mentioned was an aunt on her mother's side, Stella Stormgunner, who was 'always travelling around as a musician' and was implied to be something of a black sheep in Emily's family. Emily herself, however, seems to adore her aunt Stella to a degree, inheriting something of a talent in 'roleplaying' from her as well. Stella vanished some time before the start of the TARRRPG, however, and it would not be until Emily herself was pulled in would the girl ever discover what became of Stella in the end. One normal day in religion class (implying Emily was Roman Catholic), Emily dozed off from boredom, and the whole mess began in earnest for her... Joining the Campaign Emily would then materialize, instead of from a Dimensional Portal like everyone else in the Federation's Gundam Team, within the cockpit of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam parked inside the Columbus-class Transport Oriental Adventures. There, she met two people who promptly, speaking in highly metagamish terms reminiscent of a Dungeons and Dragons Game, sent Emily on her way with little warning and little time to learn how to pilot Mobile Suits on her own: then 'Captain' Steve Livingstone, and his assistant "Monty Cook". Emily succeeded in learning the Unicorn in very short order due to a natural instinct, though, and eventually she was then sent ahead with the Unicorn Gundam to meet up with the Gundam Team on the Ra Cailum-class Grey Phantom near Lunar Orbit and, from there, down to Earth, then transferring to the Osprey to attack the Fandom at various places on Earth. Despite confusing her new teammates at first with her quirky demeanor and D&D speak, she began developing brief friendships with other Newtypes assigned to the Gundam Team, such as Zangetsu and Terrace, and performed adequately during her very first battles, beginning to acquaint herself with the combat capabilities of the Unicorn Gundam and even developing an insane, improvised 'Super Attack' known as the "Knife Eye Attack" with very limited success. She also quickly latches onto new transfer Kirie Morgan after the Battle of Gibraltar with outlandish claims that Kirie was 'stealing her XP'; Nonetheless, she and Kirie would gradually discover each other's innate courage and desire to protect others and, from there, grow to mutually respect - and then develop a romantic crush on - each other. However, at the same time, much darker intrigues were beginning to surround the young Emily. The infamous Dark Star Knight, Zephyr, had suddenly began developing an unknown, unnatural fixation upon her apparent abilities, as had his patron - the dreaded Nova Prince - for a different reason; In addition, the Federation, beginning to fear the power of Newtypes and other 'gifted' Humans, also secretly issued Federal Order A-1141 around that time - an Anti-Newtype Quarantine Order to eliminate all subjects exhibiting Newtype potential in order to prevent their capture by or becoming in sympathy with the Fandom cause, which would come to a head when Dr. Anton Pyshtek attempted to attack the Gundam Team's Newtypes from within, Emily included, only to be butchered by a berserk Michael Zabowsky. At that time, the Gundam Team would suddenly come into contact with the Divine Crusaders and in particular one of its agents, Morpheus, who sends the Gundam Team beforehand to "Point Alpha", near Vandenburg, to retrieve a very important person for the DC beforehand. Accompanying the Gundam Team, Emily would come to then meet the most influential person in her life yet who would, in turn, keep inspire her to keep fighting to protect those she loves. Meeting with Lune Zoldark That person was none other than Lune Zoldark, daughter of the leader of the Divine Crusaders himself - Bian Zoldark - and Emily, Wingnut and Kirie would move on ahead only to find Masaki and Lune already in the midst of a massive Fandom ambush numbering over fifty Mobile Suits, including a Psyco Gundam Mk. II and a Bandaal-class Land Fortress. Though badly outnumbered despite the arrival of a few DC units, Emily rallied with Wingnut and Kirie's help, and the subsequent arrival of the rest of the Gundam Team defeated the supposed ambush and allowed the group to escape as the Ceres decided to then follow the DC. Emily's first meeting with the uncannily strong, utterly fearless Lune Zoldark would quickly fascinate the girl, causing her to land instead on the DC submarine to try to get to know her better. The Fandom pursuit did not end there, and the Fandom's elite Eagle Team would go on to attack the Ceres continuously - first across the Pacific Ocean and then, with aid from a Federation strike group and even a contingent of SPARTAN Super-soldiers in NRX-018-2 Daughtress Neos sent from the Strategic Naval Research Institute. Among them was Masamune Date who, piloting the MS-08TX(ZERO) Efreet Custom, had given himself to the heartless Epyon System installed on board and turned into a merciless headhunter. Fighting alongside Lune, Emily's desire to protect her grew, and she would stand firm as she declared that Lune was important to Emily and that Emily would defend her against anyone and everyone trying to hurt her, winning Lune's respect in turn and becoming nigh-inseparable friends. Shortly after, with Masamune eventually cornered and returned to his senses in melee combat by Kirie - revealing himself to be the world's King of Hearts - Morpheus then appeared and, under the mandate to protect Lune at all costs from both the Fandom and SNRI, welded Emily along with Kirie, Masamune, and defected former DSK Black Mage, into a separate squadron of their own known as the Light Warriors, otherwise accompanying the Gundam Team along with Lune herself in her personal DCSMH-02 Valsione. The Light Warriors Things did not start auspicious at first for Emily, however; The brief loss of Sume Gai to his archnemesis Wan Fey Lo, along with the Gundam Team's subsequent failure to save a group of resistance fighters in Asia, weighed heavily on Emily's confidence at first (although she would subsequently develop a brief schoolgirl crush on resistance survivor Julian Starstrider at the time). Stopping in Hong Kong, however, Emily found a present waiting for her from none other than Steve Livingstone himself: A pair of Opera Tickets for Peer Gynt. Meeting Steve again there with Masamune, Emily lamented her recent losses to Steve, who would then use Peer Gynt, Trolls, and the D&D NPC Vecna as examples to console her losses as inevitable 'plot points': Steve would then encourage Emily that she, as a Newtype 'Gamer', was capable of fighting fate, however, using the Path of the Munchkin, abandoning most standard inhibitions and metagaming as many things as possible to maximize the chances of a positive ending, which Emily would become inevitably tempted by... Inspired by Steve's words and eager to try out the Path of the Munchkin upon Emily's return to the Ceres, unfortunately, Emily's tactics would also gradually grow more and more callous in subsequent battles as her D&D-inspired mannerisms momentarily grew worse (such as deliberately firing her Beam Gatling on Masamune's LRX-077 Sisquiede to use his I-Field as a giant Reflector Incom), which drew concern from her newfound teammates in the Light Warriors; Emily also began pushing Kirie, Masamune and Black Mage away, concerned that they would 'steal her XP' as well - something Morpheus reacted negatively to, much to Emily's misunderstanding and chagrin, as he forbid Emily from further indulging that path. At that point, Emily also never bothered to get to know newcomer Xing Xiu better after that (after Xiu had given Emily a set of gold-forged gaming dice as a friendly gesture), something she would end up regretting dearly later on. Eventually, with Lune's Valsione equipped with an Eternal Engine stolen from La Giers and upgraded into the DCSMH-02R Valsione R for Lune's use, Emily was officially back on the roster of the Gundam Team, and Morpheus declared that from that point on the Light Warriors would work together on the battlefield rather than fight separately. Along with the other Light Warriors and Lune herself, Emily was then reassigned back to the Ceres. First Real Defeat There, Emily and Lune finally had a brief heartfelt talk as Lune expressed concern over Emily's newfound callousness and aloofness towards her teammates; Emily admitted that she was afraid they would get in her way and try to stifle her potential, and Lune convinces Emily it wouldn't be deliberate and pleads with Emily not to push them, and Lune, away - as long as Emily remembers whose side she is on, Lune trusts Emily. Lune also tells Emily that she had made up her mind as well: She was going to stay in the DC and keep fighting to help Bian and her friends both, as others there also trusted and wanted to protect her dearly. Emily accepts and seems cheered up by Lune's words. The Ceres and Valhalla, however, would instead find themselves flown into a trap and ambushed by a renewed Fandom strike group, this time consisting of the DSKs Berith Darlford and Elya Aizen, as well as Zero, his companion June Uzuki and wingman Martin Snow, Sume Gai's longtime nemesis Wan, the Gekka Team, and even the infamous "Steel Dragon", Byakuya Kamiya, along with a contingent of GNX-609T GN-XIIIs. Activating the Unicorn Gundam's secret NT-D System at a crucial moment when Lune was being pursued, Emily manages to kill Byakuya using the Unicorn's Beam Magnum and also helped the other Light Warriors cover Stellar Loussier, Xiu and Strike Zero's retreat using an impromptu plan Kirie had made up, but though the Ceres and Valhalla managed to defeat their ambushers, the damage was already done, to Emily's chagrin. Strike would be badly wounded in the battle when Xiu recklessly tried to charge Berith head-on, causing Stellar and most others to blame Xiu in the aftermath; Furthermore, Tallis Stenner was also kidnapped by Wan during the chaos, demoralizing the Gundam Team and Gai. No sooner had the Ceres and Valhalla began moving back did Elya, seeking to avenge Berith, once again attacked the Gundam Team; This time she had been empowered by a small fragment of the Nova Prince's powers, however, and was rampaging the Gundam Team with a pair of W^3INK-equipped XAM-007 Fairlions. Though Emily sortied with Masamune and Lune to stop her, the Nova Prince's presence alone was enough to eventually overwhelm and subdue Emily, with the others unable to even land a hit on either of Elya's machines; But Emily, suddenly inspired by Steve's voice to let everything go for the sake of winning, then unleashed her inner annoyance and anger while unconscious and allowed her essence to slide into the Unicorn Gundam's Full Psycoframe, activating a different kind of NT-D that allowed her to actually regain the upper hand against Elya...one empowered, instead of love, by the Dark Side of the Force. Sensing she was losing, Elya suddenly conjured six GN-XIIIs that emitted a Plasma Field down below, trapping and deliberating most of the pilots and crew; the still-berserk Emily, though, flew away and moved out of range in time out of callous self-preservation, otherwise leaving the Unicorn Gundam too far away to help. It was to prove a decision Emily would come to regret in later years: Her callousness had left her and the Unicorn unable to help Xiu, who would herself be mortally wounded in a valiant attempt to defeat Elya and bring her down at last - virtually with Xiu's last breath. Thankful that she was useful for once, Xiu passed away in Strike's arms, causing the other Gundam Team members to grieve in turn; It was the first true defeat the Gundam Team had suffered against the Fandom, and the collective sadness was what finally awoke Emily from her anger-induced state and, as the Unicorn then returned dormant, fall unconscious once again. At that point, Emily was treading on a dangerous edge. Xiu's death and Emily's inability to save anyone was beginning to cause Emily to feel a deep cynicism and hatred for the Earth Sphere around her, and everything about it. If something wasn't done, and soon...Emily would likely find herself becoming the next Anakin Skywalker and sharing his very fate. It was a fact not lost at all on Morpheus... A Roleplayer Like her Aunt Upon Morpheus' return to Aidoneus Island, Emily and Morpheus promptly got into a fierce argument over Emily's continued reliance on the Path of the Munchkin, with Emily eventually accusing Morpheus and everyone of being 'NPCs' that are in her way due to jealousy; Morpheus became extremely disillusioned, thinking Emily would indeed become a threat to Lune far more dangerous than Darth Vader, and ordered Emily grounded - in fact, after Emily ran off in a rage, Morpheus also ordered Kirie to outright assassinate her - until Lune stepped in and mediated on Emily's behalf, forcing Morpheus to talk to her properly with the reasoning that Emily was only twelve years old. Morpheus then acquiesced to the demands, and in Lune's presence began talking gently to Emily and apologized to the girl in Emily's quarters. Morpheus' sudden, much softer tone of voice finally got Emily to listen intently, and Morpheus warned Emily of the true dangers of the Path of the Munchkin and its side effects: That Emily will eventually find herself fighting everyone and everything to obtain the best possible result, including fate and the Dungeon Master, a fate worse than death where Emily will be truly alone and nobody has any fun, at best. It is there that Morpheus also revealed an alternate path, one where Emily trusted in the world and those she loved, flowing naturally with her character and the setting, and drew power from love and her attachments: the Path of the Roleplayer, becoming TARRRPG's version of the Jedi Knight...just like Emily's own aunt, Stella Stormgunner, a woman with great potential who apparently died fighting the Nova Prince some years prior to the start of TARRRPG, with Morpheus hoping Emily would become a great Jedi Knight like her as well. Morpheus would also tell of SNRI and its Order 86, where the Jedi Knights were "86'd" by the Federation in its near-entirety over two decades ago. Those words made Emily feel determined to go about the new path to protect those she cares about, and Morpheus gives her a gift as encouragement for Emily to develop in this new direction: Stella's own purple Lightsaber. From there on, Emily began training anew with Morpheus in the ways of the Roleplayer Knight and, with subsequent events, begin to learn the range and limits of her supposed abilities; Emily would come to meet Zero - Lelouch Lamperouge - and June again in Calais, seeing Morpheus fail to persuade Lelouch from pursuing self-destruction (Lelouch would subsequently lead a deliberate losing attack on Aidoneus Island that results in his death in Zaine Kamiya's hands), and she and Lune would try unsuccessfully to help Bian and the Divine Crusaders establish contact with Heading Frontier and the breakaway Innovades under her command, briefly fighting the Honour Guard and the High General of the Fandom, Garmin Aelfhere, in the process. Her first true test as a Roleplayer, however, came when SNRI finally launched a full-scale orbital assault on Aidoneus, supported once again by the Federation's own Gundam Team... Contending with SNRI Although even the SPARTANs and the Federation's squadrons proved no match for the DC and Gundam Team's concorted tactics (despite Emily's Unicorn Gundam being heavily damaged), the sudden arrival of four mysterious figures onto Aidoneus complicated matters immensely; Not only have the infamous Dark Star Reapers Gabriel, Hanzo and Diablous descended and infiltrated Aidoneus Island's interior, but the leader of SNRI's own strike force - the Munchkin Sith Lord, Camilla Greye - had herself decided to make her way into the base as well in the confusion and soon targeted June (who was brought here to escape the slaughter of the Black Knights) and Martin. Emily arrived in the nick of time to confront Camilla together with Martin, duelling with Lightsabers for the very first time, just as Diablous arrived as well and forced Kirie and later Maya Nightwizard to hold it off. Disadvantaged by fighting both Emily and Martin simultaneously, Camilla then changed tactics: Moving past the two, Camilla took June hostage and made a hasty escape with her new customized Sisquiede Custom, telling Martin to trade Emily for her at SNRI's Earthbound headquarters, Jaburo. Camilla's actions subsequently gave Emily a proper stake to stand against the Strategic Naval Research Institute, revealed to be led all along by her once-benefactor and Munchkin Master - Brigadier General Steve Livingstone - but needing to retrieve Rena Lanford from the Dark Star Reapers and the Fandom's subsequent Operation Judgment (dropping a number of colonies onto Earth as a show of force) distracted Emily; In addition, Emily's own humiliating defeat by taking on twenty Honour Guard Geara Dogas alone also served as a painful reminder that she was not exempt from being punished for excessive stupidity. The Federation fell shortly afterwards and its remnants joined with the DC to form the Earth Sphere Union, and it was during this period of quietness that Emily genuinely witnessed both sides of love - reciprocated feelings through Masamune and Elya's evolution into a genuine 'beta couple', and unrequired heartbreak through Lune's reunion and parting with Masaki Andoh as well - and began inwardly questioning her own feelings towards Kirie in turn. (Emily would also acquire a robotic Jedi Training Remote as a pet during that time, which she would name Bubbly). Nonetheless, with the renewal of hostilities between the ESU and the Fandom, Emily took part and fought as best she could, all the while steadily learning how to be a proper Roleplayer in preparation for the inevitable meeting with Camilla and SNRI's Sith Lords. Soon after the Battle of Okinawa, Dorel Richter attempted to surrender Jaburo to the Fandom, giving the ESU the justification needed to finally launch an attack against the Earthbound SNRI. Though Morpheus had a bad feeling (and tested Emily briefly in that regard), he promptly declared the time was right at last to rescue June and assembled a small force to attack the underground base. Emily had effectively run out of time. Jaburo and Temple Prime Emily was assigned as part of the third wave that would break into Jaburo at the earliest opportunity and try to seize the Command Center before the attack group was overwhelmed by sheer numbers, consisting of Zaine, Martin, Lune, and Claus Rissur and Jennefer Adler. Camilla's appearance, followed by Clare Rosewater, would separate everyone, however, leaving Lune to fight on alone; Camilla would draw Martin and Emily towards an abandoned prison block and supposedly where June was held, only for Gabriel to reappear and offer to 'protect' June...before killing her himself just as Emily arrived. Though shocked by Gabriel's display, eventually, in a contest of the Force, Emily manages to finally overcome Camilla and mortally wound her, only for Gabriel to finally escape when a self-destruct Cyclops Device was activated by Iron Mask elsewhere. All hope seemed lost for Martin...until Emily managed to notice that the 'June' that Camilla had thrown at Martin was in reality a SPARTAN Clone of her. Cornered and dying, Camilla reveals not only where June was truly being held, but also that she actually wanted Emily and Martin to succeed and rescue her despite all odds. Refreshed, Emily and Martin then headed to the Shadow Vault, meeting up with Morpheus along the way, and together they found and released a grateful June from the very top of the obelisk. It was then that Iron Mask suddenly launched an attack from below, forcing Morpheus to throw himself at the Sith Abomination as Emily watched; Eventually, losing and realizing his time was up, Morpheus allowed himself to be struck down by Iron Mask, causing Emily to become distraught even as she, Martin, Lune and the others made their escapes from the crumbling Jaburo. Morpheus' death as well as Strike Zero's apparent loss would sow doubt in Emily's heart to how vulnerable everyone is, which, combined with grief over losing her mentor, begin driving a dark anger in her heart once again - for if even Morpheus could die, who could Emily save even as a Roleplayer? Emily's worries would return to haunt her sooner than she thought once the Gundam Team comes into contact with Temple Prime and the Brotherhood of NOD in China, Kane having had aided them and sought their apparent help. The Fandom quickly laid siege to Temple Prime, and the Light Warriors found themselves guarding the north gate as Emily found herself fighting none other than Raven Sterling herself, while Kirie was engaged by newcomer Aldo Mayfield. Though Emily defeated Raven, Aldo would prove to be far more skilled than expected and, to Emily's horror, seemingly killed Kirie in front of her eyes - devastated, Emily reentered her rage-filled Destroy Mode to try to take down Aldo, but could not do so before the Gundam Team ordered a retreat and had to be awoken by a backhand from Masamune's Sisquiede. As the Gundam Team left, Emily was devastated that even Kirie had left her, far moreso than she had felt when Morpheus was gone. (Kirie survived, however, and had Emily not been absorbed with hatred she might've sensed Kirie was still alive to begin with.) Shortly after, Emily would find herself attacked by an EX-Gear Trooper (in reality Kylern in disguise) and take brief part in helping Zaine and Tallis deal with Zaine's malevolent psionic spirit, Ninetails. During that pit of despair, Steve Livingstone's voice emerged to tempt her again, telling her to put Kirie aside and to simply worry about being awesome and taking names for his sake. At first, it seemed to work, and Emily seemingly got past her grief for Kirie uncannily quickly in time for her next operation...but it was, in the end, a facade, and Steve's words - and what Emily ended up doing next - only escalated the young Roleplayer Jedi with her darker Gamers' Impulses and almost permanently nudged Emily towards the Dark Side of the Force for good. Temptation Towards the Dark Side The Gundam Team's next operation was in Panama to attack a Section 12 base and, along with Rosy Hale and Lily Deakins, try to rescue the Strike Witches still being held there. Emily never stood a chance, however, and the cadets had already been slaughtered by Daram beforehand (except one) before she, Rosy and Lily could get to them. The sight of the sundered bodies of the cadets was the last straw, and something within Emily snapped; With Steve's previous advice hanging over her and finally giving in to her hatred and growing lack of faith in the TARRRPG world, Emily left Rosy and Lily behind and chased after Daram's Kill Squad alone, butchering most of them cruelly before Midori Ashita appeared and returned Emily to her senses, reminding Emily that she can still believe in the world and in justice; Daram would then kill himself with a grenade, forcing the returned Emily to protect herself and Midori with a powerful Force Protection barrier before Emily wisely decided to abstain from hunting Jo as well. It was too late, though: Emily's selfish actions would end up inadvertently causing Rosy and Lily's deaths as well by leaving them alone (and vulnerable) at a crucial moment, weighing on Emily's already-fragile heart even further. The Fandom's subsequent attempt to retake Panama, furthermore, would see Emily fighting the duo of Harry "Champ" Sabnak and Sharon "Apple" Imelia next. By then, the repeated losses had caused Emily to become callous and inconsiderate once again, and she taunted Champ and Apple relentlessly throughout her fight - she even showed no remorse or sympathy after she killed Champ, only to try to activate NT-D to finish off Apple...before the Unicorn Gundam, for the first time, suddenly refused Emily and distracted her enough for the Unicorn to suffer serious damage from a grieving Apple. Only Gai's timely intervention saved Emily, but Gai was sorely disappointed in Emily afterwards for her utterly incompassionate display, treating the entire war as a game as a defence mechanism against loss. At that moment, when Emily's psyche was at a nadir, the Light Warriors were sent on a mission to aid Shuu Shirakawa in defending a prototype anti-Psionic Superweapon, the Psi Disrupter, from an imminent attack against SNRI. Sensing the Innovade and Munchkin Sith Apprentice Enlight Endeavor approaching, Emily rushed off to engage her in a half-damaged Unicorn Gundam early on in the battle - thus leaving Lune, Wingnut and Masaki vulnerable as Iron Mask finally revealed not only his true identity as he attacked Masaki's Psybuster, but also the true extent of his grudge against La Giers - and though Emily eventually disengaged from Enlight and tried to help Lune against Iron Mask's subsequent pursuit, she could only then watch in horror as Iron Mask, in a failed attempt by Lune to rescue Wendy Rahm Iknart from the cockpit of Iron Mask's MSN-06S Sinanju, seemingly wounded Lune mortally with a devastating Black Prana Fire blast. Fortunately for Emily, however, Lune survived, and everyone rallying around her briefly gave the girl hope as she volunteered to help Lune by drawing off Iron Mask, and later Enlight, in a series of Lightsaber duels deep within the Psi Disrupter structure while Masaki, Masamune and Wingnut helped Lune escape; Though Emily survived both encounters with the two Munchkin Sith Lords, Enlight had managed to Force Push Emily off of a walkway and left her stranded, with nowhere to go; As all hope is lost, however, the long-thought to be dead Kirie (in the guise of a cute girl naming herself "Katherine Izumi") suddenly appeared to rescue her, and despite losing the Psi Disrupter to SNRI the Light Warriors then otherwise managed to escape the Psi Disrupter intact. After the mission, though she was stabilized, Lune's condition was determined to be too critical for conventional healing to be able to do anything for her, and it was eventually determined that in order to undo whatever Iron Mask had done to her, Masaki and Wendy would have to return to La Giers and seal off the entryway to both worlds - perhaps permanently - in order to render the Eternal Engines inoperable in the Upper World; As Lune herself did not have to be there, however, whether Lune would be allowed to accompany Masaki hence remained a point of contention. Bian's reluctance at first gave way to one final attempt by the Dark Side to tempt Emily: Emily nearly became disillusioned with Bian and tempted to strike Bian down personally, with only Wingnut's restraint preventing Emily from acting on these dark impulses. Bian, however, would agree in the end and entrust Lune's life and happiness both to Masaki, and after sad partings and the subsequent disbandment of the Light Warriors, Emily finally admitted that there truly was a problem with her and the Dark Side that she simply cannot resolve alone. Later that night, Morpheus would pay Emily one final visit, telling her to walk through the Dimensional Portal to complete her training at last...whereupon Emily effectively vanished entirely. Disappearance and Return Emily would emerge from the Dimensional Portal into a hidden segment of the Matrix, seemingly built to simulate a certain section of Sigil, the City of Doors from the Planescape D&D Setting, and would come to encounter the demiplane's sole occupying matron: Erin Darkflame Montgomery, former Factol of the Sensates and Roleplayer Jedi Master who had trained both Morpheus and Stella Stormgunner years ago. Despite Emily's initial impatience and cynicism, she would quickly realize from a psionic conversation between her and Morpheus that Erin was the person she was sent here to train under; Erin had not been impressed at all initially by Emily's persisting unwillingness to believe in anyone and anything but her own stats and character sheet, but when Emily expressed sincerity in wanting to change for the better, Erin decided to train her, eventually undoing much of what Steve Livingstone and the Dark Side had done to Emily through patient training and helping Emily regain her once-innate optimism; During her training, Emily would also realize much of the mistakes that she had made in shutting herself from everyone else - especially the realization that by caring about nothing and nobody, she was ultimately the one responsible for Rosy and Lily's deaths back during the attack against Section 12 at Panama. Although an unknown amount of time had passed within the Matrix, only a very short few days had passed when Emily, accompanied by Erin, finally re-emerged from Aidoneus Island's Dimensional Portal. Though taken to meet Bian and General Santi, the latter was ultimately skeptical of Emily's motives and her suitable punishment. With Emily allowed to defend herself, however, Emily - now with the completed training of a Roleplayer Knight - expressed a surprising, newfound sense of maturity and clarity over her own errors and what she had to do, which caused Bian to decide to give Emily another chance despite Santi's persisting cynicism; Erin's own subsequent confrontation with Morpheus' Force Ghost, furthermore, finally revealed a startling truth in regards to Stella's ultimate fate: Emily would come to realize that the hubris Morpheus held for being a Roleplayer, the ultimate belief that he should be revered as a God for his gifts, caused Morpheus to become just as dangerous as Steve Livingstone once was in striving for World Domination - Erin would reveal, shortly before using the Force to permanently destroy Morpheus' corporeal form, that Morpheus had intended to install Stella as the ultimate Queen of the Earth Sphere by eventually helping her kill all other rivals and contenders, but was forced to kill Stella personally when she - having unrequited romantic feelings for none other than Bian Zoldark himself at the time - refused to have any part in Morpheus' plans. Morpheus nonetheless left behind one final gift for Emily: the DCSMH-02(0) High Unicorn Gundam, a fusion Super Robot made of the Full Psycoframe of the original RX-0 Unicorn Gundam and Lune's DCSMH-02R Valsione R. Determined to simply focus on protecting those close to her once again rather than becoming 'awesome', Emily decided to fight on. Surrendering the Force Even compared to before, however, Emily soon found that something was wrong with the newfound nihilism of the Jedi Knight's anecdote, and her supposed completed training as a Jedi Knight would only prove to be a stepping stone towards a true awakening on Emily's part. Despite Emily's completed training as a Roleplayer at first, she still had a lot to learn, with mixed results as she struggled with both Emily's innate personality and the warring nihilistic anecdote of a Jedi Knight. Though Emily and Kirie ultimately failed to defeat Raven Sterling and her GNW-20000 Arche Gundam during the Battle of Hawaii (causing Emily to realize that Raven's own beliefs and reasons for fighting the ESU, in her point of view, were likely no less noble than Emily's own to begin with and hence reminding Emily never to write her off as a one-dimensional villain ever again), she managed to triumph spectacularly against both Iron Mask and Rachel Anne during the Second Battle of the Psi Disrupter by overwhelming the former's MSN-06SR Sinanju Custom with a renewed, enhanced Destroy Mode, allowing Emily to move with the Unicorn's consciousness and make movements just as quickly as Emily normally could in personal combat. Furthermore, she, with Erin and Wingnut's help among many others, managed to also awaken Midori Ashita from her IXA-induced berserker mode in New York and was also part of those who encouraged Tallis to give things one last chance against Kyoji Uchiha. Shortly before heading into space, Emily finally decided to sort out her feelings for Kirie on Aidoneus Island. Though saddened that Kirie would not be staying in the TARRRPG Earth Sphere with her after the war was over and, in turn, deciding that Emily had seen and been involved too much to return to a normal life, Emily - perhaps partially influenced by the Jedi's nihilistic bias - resolved to make the best of the time they still had and told Kirie that she accepted Kirie's decision, knowing that Emily could still make Kirie's existence here the sweetest dream he ever had, if she chose; Unable to put their respective feelings into words, Emily and Kirie simply admitted their love for each other through their thoughts and - though they were too young to do anything too adult - the two finally shared their first true kiss together. With those thoughts and feelings resolved, Emily seemed ready to let Kirie go for good to find their own happiness in separate ways as well in the end...or so it seemed at first, at the very least. Next Emily found herself part of the Spacebound ESU strike force heading up from Earth Orbit into an ambush, and is initially engaged with Sarah Gorden in battle at the start; At first, Emily fought Sarah half-heartedly, seemingly having had given in to the Jedi's nihilistic attitudes and intent on keeping her feelings and her thoughts restrained. The appearance of Garmin Aelfhere in the Grungust VK, however, quickly changed everything. As Emily suddenly felt a very unpleasant feeling from his return, causing Emily to break off and engage Aelfhere in her High Unicorn, she realized that Bian was in great danger from Aelfhere's reappearance but was otherwise unable and unwilling to express that urgency, even as Emily's initial attempts to damage the Grungust VK failed miserably and both Sarah and Jorgund Rinzler quickly closed in to intercept her again. With enemies pressing on all sides and time running out for Bian, Emily decided in her conflicted emotions to activate Destroy Mode...and quickly found herself knocked unconscious by an unknown force, only to come to in a psychic tranquil field in the sight of a mysterious entity, taking the form of a young, sensitive-looking man: the manifestation of the Full Psycoframe on the original RX-0 Unicorn Gundam in the visual form of the Unicorn's 'canon' pilot, Banagher Links. It was through a moment of communication with Banagher's manifestation that Emily, with memories of her happiest times before Morpheus had ever revealed the existence of the Roleplayer Jedi to her, finally realized what had been missing from her current heart and what had otherwise felt so wrong about both the anecdotes of the Jedi and Sith: While gaining great power and pride as a Jedi Knight, she could not truly feel anything without being influenced by either the self-serving, self-scheming closedness of a Sith, or the absolute, unfeeling and dispassionate nihilism of a Jedi - Emily had simultaneously lost the freedom to feel and listen to her own heart without bias, and with it both a part of Emily's innocence and the ability to truly feel the hearts and emotions of others around her as a Newtype. It was a short affair afterwards for Emily to realize what Banagher had wanted from her: He wanted Emily to give up her Force powers entirely, which despite some initial resistance from the Force, Emily was glad to oblige, promptly finding herself in the real world once again as the High Unicorn had entered Destroy Mode without her - that part of Emily that held pride in the Force, guided by Banagher's manifestation, were now fully separate from Emily, and Emily - now little more than a pure Newtype but in turn gaining full Awakening of not only what it meant to truly feel others' emotions around her, but to feel her own feelings freely as well - ejected herself from the High Unicorn in one final motion to let go of her former self, allowing the High Unicorn to attempt to self-destruct in a psionic explosion to try to blind Aelfhere's Newtype senses momentarily. Continuing Troubles Emily's attempt to distract Aelfhere, however, would prove ineffective in preventing Aelfhere from killing Bian, and the Earth Sphere Union would be forced to temporarily retreat to Liberty Colony in the aftermath of the failed ascent to space. Emily's own troubles likewise did not end there; She discovered that, despite 'seemingly' working out her and Kirie's feelings, Emily still missed him and wanted him to stay in the TARRRPG world - and was afraid that, as she already told him she was okay with him returning home after the war, that would make her a liar. Furthermore, an attempt to aid Tallis in her final battle against Kyoji Uchiha and, ultimately, her failure to not dismiss Kyoji as a one-dimensional villain again soon proved to Emily that despite her surrendering being a Jedi Knight, nothing had changed about her; In that sense, Emily was still seemingly unable to truly feel for others, and she began to feel worried that deep down she was truly a cynical, evil person - the kind of person who typified the stereotypical Sith Lord, even without the Force - who would turn on others without a moment's thought when Emily let loose her Newtype abilities, making her a liability not only to the ESU but also to her friends in the Gundam Team as well. These combined worries would be further compounded during a Fandom attack on Liberty Colony where Emily, now assigned the overtuned Gundam Alex, found herself fighting a Jagd Doga. Despite her new machine having (supposedly) a decisive edge in melee combat, Emily inwardly refused to allow the full extent of her Newtype powers to manifest and aid her, fearful that she'd be consumed by the so-called "Dark Side of the Force" again if she did; Although in the end Emily narrowly managed to fend the Jagd Doga back, the damage was done, and Emily ended up struggling more and being more damaged than she should've been. By the end of the battle, Emily began gaining the notion that the only way to truly 'kill' the "Dark Side Emily" was to lose her Newtype powers as well. However, at the end of the battle, the Earth Sphere Union would pick up two stragglers who, in reality, were SNRI Infiltrators seeking to corner and destroy the traitorous Helgion Bunker: Risa Miyafuji and Enlight Endeavor, disguising themselves as part of the "Libot Militia" forces. Connecting and conversing psionically as Enlight lay wounded, Emily began confiding in her worries to Enlight, namely her seeming inability to feel for others and her worries as to the kind of person she truly was deep down, once the 'myth' of Jedi and Sith were dispelled. In Enlight's answers, however, Emily found some solace - Enlight would reveal to Emily that the stereotypes of Jedi and Sith, both in the original Star Wars universe and this world, no longer applied to her and Steve, but above all else, that Emily was even worrying about this was already a sign that she was not callous and cynical and was capable of feeling for others; If Emily was uncaring and unfeeling, after all, she would've simply looked away and left. Encouraged by those words, Emily decided to try leaving things be and just be as she was, and let her natural feelings take their course rather than be constantly anxious as to her behaviour; Emily also decided that she would take a chance and try to tell Kirie how she truly felt about him, even if it made her a liar. And to do that, she had to get back to Earth somehow... Martian Conflict After the war, and with their feelings resolved, things seemed to work out swimmingly for Emily and Kirie in the twenty years of peace that followed. Once they were both of legal age in CE105, she and Kirie married, happily settling down in England where Emily became a highly successful and very wealthy writer - beginning with her novel partially based on her own experiences and feelings during the Portal War, named Through the Dungeon Crawl and Back, about a squadron of likeminded D&Ders within the DC/ESU during the Portal War. During those twenty years, Emily and Kirie were also blessed with four children, the eldest of which, Janie, would eventually enlist into the Earth Sphere Union army but, somehow, would instead end up in the 7th Training Fleet by CE122. Up until that time, in fact, everything seemed simply rosy for Emily and her family. During that interim, however, Emily herself indulged in her own secret, albeit not unknown to Kirie at all: She would, every now and then, run off alone for weeks on end on secret adventures and missions unknown as she pleased, travelling the Earth Sphere and beyond in the YT-1300 Corellia-class Light Freighter "http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Millennium_Falcon/Legends Millenium Falcon" (a separate unit named after the Star Wars pop culture reference from her and Kirie's original world) before returning, rejuvenated, to her home and family life. By CE122, it would be that very freighter that would allow Emily to play a role in the subsequent outbreak of hostilities between the ESU and Mars Sphere Kingdom that year and the death of the MSK's Queen Raven Sterling; More importantly, however, Janie was stuck in Martian airspace with the rest of the 7th, and was highly vulnerable to a massed retaliation from the MSK in the wake of the incidents in Providence Cluster. Once news of Raven's assassination reached Emily, she would hurriedly hire a new crew for the Millenium Falcon - two gunners, Arisa Gunhale and Nils Nielsen, and former Indivisa Pirate mechanic Sarah Emery - and head out into Martian Space, hoping to be able to take a direct hand in protecting Janie from the incoming retaliation and the intrigues surrounding the recent conflict. Other Side Stories and RPGs Totally Awesome Random Renaissance RPG In the Totally Awesome Random Renaissance RPG, Emily is a budding bard, and debuts and first appears as a squire of Sir Trig Thunder of the Ark Savers, accompanying him through most manner of events thus far - the latest being a mission with Raven, Wingnut, Midori, Byakuya, Rinne, Kaylie and Mischa to Marxwell Harbor to negotiate the Insaraum Southern Fleet's participation in the ongoing Civil War. Naturally brash, lively and mischevious, Emily and Trig share a close relationship (despite their massive age differences) where the two are prone to tease each other, and as a former resident of Marxwell Harbor and its many sailors, Emily is inherently foul-mouthed most of the time, though she reverts to far more eloquent insults if the situation grows dire enough. She is proficient in the Longsword, beginning to train in swordplay in order to be of more use to Trig and the Ark Savers. Emily, however, holds a secret that not even she is aware of: She is the illegitimate daughter of Lord Admiral Bernard Marxwell with a maid in his household, Maybellise Stormgunner. This has drawn the ire and harsh treatment of Marxwell's wife, Lady Ellinshia Marxwell, causing Emily to become highly discomforted whenever Ellinshia was around her. Chaos War In the Chaos War Alternate Universe Story, Emily is a candidate and prototype pilot for Section 12's Super Soldier Program, an experiment into creating highly capable pilots with enhanced perception through experimentation and manipulation with quantum waves; As a side effect, however, Emily would develop a simultaneous 'split personality', named Kirie Morgan, who is vastly different from Emily in terms of not only behaviour and personality, but also in piloting skills - while Emily's piloting style is more balanced, Kirie's favors close combat. While Emily's personality otherwise remains as mischevious and playful as in the Main Game, furthermore, Kirie is more of a "tsundere"-type of person, resulting often in Emily teasing her 'sister' in public to get a rise out of Kirie (a reference to Kagami Hiiragi of Lucky Star fame, considering that Emily's original personality is heavily based on Kagami's close friend, Konata Izumi). When Emily and Kirie's personalities switch, her eye color changes between green and bright red. At the start of Chaos War, Emily would be assigned to the Gundam Team under the close supervision of Synthetic Cyborg Helgion Bunker, piloting the extremely odd GPB-04B Beargguy. Mecha Cross War Emily is one of the heroines of Zaine's Chapter of Mecha Cross War. Her plot-line revolves around helping her come to terms with being a Roleplayer Jedi, and accepting when a time of peace arrives that her power may no longer be needed then. The mecha Emily uses are surprisingly different from the main game mecha. (Gundam Route) WMS-GEX1 G-Exes -> WMS-GB5 G-Bouncer (SRW Route) R-3 -> R-3 Powered Personality As a 12-year-old girl, Emily is cheery, lively and even a little mischevious, albeit good-natured all the same. When it comes to others, Emily is naturally courageous and desires nothing more but to protect and cheer up others around her, especially Lune Zoldark and Kirie Morgan, who Emily sees as a very close friend and love interest, respectively. Smirking most of the time with a cat-like smirk reminiscent of Lucky Star's Konata Izumi, Emily also shares, unfortunately, Konata's eccentric behaviour when dealing with others on a few occasions; She likes teasing others or deliberately saying things that would get a rise out of her subject of conversation, though mostly in good fun or to cheer others up. Emily is also naturally optimistic and harbors a deep trust in the world and its people, and has further gained insight and sensitivity for the feelings and thoughts of others as time went on, in particularly once Emily had realized the full failings of the nihilistic anecdote of the Jedi Knight and had given up her abilities entirely, allowing Emily to regain her freedom to feel for herself and others as a pure Newtype. Mecha Emily herself seemingly has no preferences in terms of mecha at first, having had been thrown into the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam virtually without any warning whatsoever and being forced to become accustomed to the Unicorn as she fought the Fandom; Even her discovery of the Unicorn Gundam's coveted 'Destroy Mode' was accidental for the most part. Early on, as a mere Newtype, Emily tends to have a purely balanced - if somewhat chaotic due to her own flightiness - fighting style (though Emily has a tendency to overly rely on the Unicorn Gundam's Beam Magnum at times), although her usage of NT-D for much of the Main Game is somewhat unique compared to Banagher Links' piloting of the Unicorn Gundam: Emily is further capable (although at first only after falling unconscious, hence rendering her physical self a non-factor) of projecting her entire consciousness into the Full Psycoframe, allowing her to 'perceive' the battlefield as if the Unicorn Gundam itself was her main body. After Lune's removal from the "Upper World" and the merging of the damaged Unicorn Gundam and Valsione R into the custom DCSMH-02(0) High Unicorn Gundam, however, Emily's piloting style became a lot more flexible, as the installation of the Valsione's original Direct Motion Link System - almost just as potent as the Mobile Trace System installed on Kirie Morgan's GF13-017NJII God Gundam - and its meshing with the Unicorn Gundam's Full Psycoframe allowed Emily to become a lot more physical with her piloting. In the later half of the game, Emily mostly favors the Divine Blade as her favorite weapon in melee combat, utilizing her own speed-based Lightsaber fighting skills as a Jedi Knight to complement her in combat. After Emily's surrender and loss of her abilities as a Jedi Knight and the self-destruction of the High Unicorn, however, Emily is assigned an overtuned and modernized RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" and its various Full Armor configurations, including an "Assault Configuration" unique to the TARRRPG world. Now a fully awakened Newtype, Emily once again reverts to her more balanced piloting style from the original RX-0 Unicorn Gundam but is able to draw out the Alex's full potential by making full use of the overtuned Alex's inhuman reaction time and control sensitivity, allowing Emily to turn in a split second and react to attacks and opponents in every possible direction around her without need for a Psycommu System. The custom Alex's interchangeable forearm armaments, furthermore, allow Emily variable options in attacking, although by default she often favors a 90mm Gatling Gun in the right forearm and a Winch Unit for surprise grappling attacks in the left forearm. Trivia *Emily's personality and behaviour is heavily inspired by Konata Izumi from Lucky Star, including her love for Choco Cornets. *Emily's player had once mused over her alternatively starting as a Nanto Koshuken Practitioner, using Shin's style from Fist of the North Star. In this alternate incarnation, Emily would've started with a customized version of the GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam reprogrammed to use Nanto Seiken techniques, and later a close combat variant of the Valsione as an upgrade after Emily herself learns the elusive Hokuto Shinken style mid-game; Another notable change that her player had mulled over in this alternate incarnation is the replacement of either Sanger Zonvolt or Jim Raynor in place of Morpheus as Emily's mentor.